Escapade for a day
by Queeneofhearts
Summary: Even after eight years of this work, Zuko is quite literally bored to tears until a special some one decides to change that for a day. pwp(?) fluffy. Toko. R/R. One-shot. Lemon.


(A/N): Hello readers. I'm Queene of hearts, and this story is my tart. Enjoy. Read. Review.  
I do not own these characters, but I am borrowing them, and hope they are not so out of character.  
**Rated M** for reasons as to not destroy any children's childhood and/or views of the world.

Another reminder is that I'm going off the comic book where Mai had dumped Zuko, so technically Zuko is/was up for grabs.

* * *

Every day, just like the last, is filled with mountains of scrolls on ornate trays on left of his desk along with many brushes, ink stone, imperial seals, and finished documents on the right. The day looked treacherous even before it started for Fire Lord Zuko. It looked treacherous eight years ago; it still looked treacherous this very day. Within hours of working on scroll after scroll, Zuko finally sent his trusted eunuch to fetch him a pot of black tea, and had his retinue sent off to contact different city officials in the capital for a brief meeting on how repairs and problems such as grain shortages, disaster zones, and drought areas were being handled. Alone in his office, Zuko felt the need to stretch a bit, but that was before he felt a slim hand slid near his thigh; with a quick reaction time, Zuko grasped the wrist of the offender, slid his chair back, and pulled the culprit out from under his desk.

"Who are-" Zuko stopped mid-sentence as his eyes locked with the celadon eyes and arrogant smirk that he knew so well; it was none other than Toph Bei Fong.

"Hello, Sparky. While I do secretly enjoy our hand holding, I think you took it too far this time" Toph said, wincing a little as she motioned Zuko to look at the hand that was holding her wrist a bit too tightly.

"What the hell Toph? Were you under there the whole time? And how did you get in here undetected?" Zuko said with a small grin as he released his grip on her wrist.

"This secret wife of yours wanted to drop by and make doing work a little more interesting…is that so wrong?" Toph trailed off as she stood up, grabbed Zuko's collar, and pressed a deep kiss onto his lips.

For eight years and to the present of Zuko's reign the Fire Lords had spent a large portion of his time cleaning up the mess his predecessors had left, along with helping Avatar Aang get the ball rolling for his idea of Republic city; during his frequent stays in early stages of Republic city, he spent a lot of time with the newly appointed Chief of Police Toph Bei Fong. For four out of those eight years, Zuko saw Toph as just his best friend, but on the fifth year, he found himself angry whenever any of her lower ranking officers flirted with her during city functions; after another year of watching this go on Zuko had had enough. As another lower officer approached Toph with another cheesy pick up line at yet another function, Zuko was about to step in the way to interrupt the little fool until he heard Toph pardon herself, and quickly linked arms with Zuko as she pulled him away towards a secluded area. Toph had called out Zuko for his strange behavior, which then she received a deep, passionate kiss from the Fire Lord as an answer. He didn't want to see anyone but himself flirt with her. She informed him with a smile that it took him long enough. They married in secret two years later as to accommodate their occupation and duties. All the Fire Nation knows is that Fire Lord Zuko married an Earth Kingdom noble, and that was that. As for Toph's Fire Lady Duties, she was on top of that along with the duties of being the Chief of police.

"What do you have in store for me?" Zuko breathed as they pulled apart; before Toph could answer his question she pushed him into his chair, ducked back under the desk, and pulled him back toward the desk to conceal herself. Before Zuko knew what was going on his eunuch reappeared with tea, placed a steaming cup on his desk, and quietly retreated back to a corner in the room. Zuko continued to look at the scrolls once more, after a couple of minutes of reading the scrolls, he felt Toph's hand slid up his thigh once more; this time he felt her hands gently groping around to find the ties of his pant, making Zuko stifle a low growl as she "accidentally" groped him while trying to untie his pants. He felt her slim hands untie the knot, but to his displeasure, he didn't feel her extract his member from the increasingly growing confines of his pants; instead he felt her mouth kissing at it through his pants, causing the regularly stoic Fire Lord to let out small grunts through gritted teeth.

"My lord, do you feel unwell? Should I call the royal physician?" Zuko's personal eunuch questioned as he was about to walk closer to Zuko's desk.

"N-n-nope. I'm j-just fine. Y-you may go back to your corner now" Zuko coughed out, maintaining a "normal" face until the eunuch retreated back to his spot. Underneath, however, Toph was teasing him even more by covering his tent with her mouth, exhaling hot air around it in brief intervals before finally releasing his aching need from its confines, earning a low gasp from Zuko.

"Toph" Zuko whispered a low growl as Toph grasped his length, slowly pumping him at a grueling pace. "Faster"

"Excuse me, my lord? Did you say something? Are you sure you do not need the royal physician to see you?" His eunuch asked, once more attempting to approach the Fire Lord, who seemed to be having some sort of ailment that moment.

"E-e-eunuch Shim, p-please s-send my a-a-apologies to t-t-the city of-offic-officials for c-cancelling t-today's m-meeting. I-I j-just need some re-rest for t-today. M-make s-sure no one bothers me in my CHAMBERS" Zuko gritted out towards his concerned servant; his mind cursing itself to keep cool as he felt Toph trace her grin with him leaking member before darting her tongue along its slit.

"I should assist you back to your chambers, my Lord" Eunuch Shim said as he was very close to approaching Zuko.

"NO! No, I'll get there myself. Please s-send my message to the m-maids."

"Yes, my lord" Eunuch Shim bowed towards Zuko, and then turned to do his task.

As Eunuch Shim left, Zuko pulled his chair back a bit to catch the mischievous glint in Toph's eyes as inch after inch of his rigid member disappeared into her warm mouth as her hands played with his twin weights.

"T-t-toph, let's take this in my r-r-room. Fuck" Zuko groaned as he felt her extract himself from her mouth with a pop, and kissed its head before standing out from under the desk. Quickly fastening his pants back up, Zuko took Toph's hand in his, and quickly shutting themselves into Zuko's bed chamber with Toph fusing the lock tightly with her metal bending.

"You're going to pay for that little stunt you did, Toph" Zuko growled with a salacious smile as he cornered Toph at the door.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Toph scoffed arrogantly before she felt Zuko's lips on hers; hungrily devouring them as he made quick work of her simple disguise robes.

"For turning a Fire Lord into a fool, you could be severely punished" Zuko whispered as Toph started disrobing him.

"Punish me" Toph rasped, smiling as she dropped the last bit of Zuko's clothing, while she was left with only her chest bindings and underpants. With that last statement from Toph, Zuko lifted Toph up, dropped her onto his bed, and pinned Toph's squirming body with his own.

"Zuko…"Toph moaned as his lips latched onto her neck, trailing small nips and bites down her collar bone as his hands groped and massaged one of her breasts through her bindings. Finding the bindings to be a hassle, Zuko made quick work of them by ripping it away from her body, and continued his onslaught of kisses and bites down towards her breasts.

"Hurry up, Zuko" Toph gasped as she felt his lips latch onto one of her breasts, while a wandering hand had slipped into her underpants, and felt a finger slowly rub her clitoris.

"Ahhh…" Toph softly cried, grinding herself onto Zuko's hand as his finger picked up its pace. Zuko removed his hand from her clit; earning a disappointed moan from his wife.

"Why'd you stop?" Toph asked with a ragged breath before she felt Zuko tugging off her underpants.

"I have another course of action with you tonight" Zuko rasped as he removed the last bit of clothing off of Toph, and then proceeded to separate her legs to reveal her soaking center.

"Why so formal, S-s-spar- Zuko" Toph moaned out the last of her coherent sentence as she felt Zuko's tongue probed into her, licking and concentrating force in and around her most sensual and private area. Every lick slowly twisted the burning knot that resided in her lower abdomen; baiting and begging her to unravel. As Toph felt herself nearing orgasm, Zuko, once again, stopped him ministration with a smirk as he is the only one who was able to see Toph close to unravelling.

Annoyed, Toph sat up, turned, and pinned Zuko to the bed; kissing him with fervor as her hand automatically pumping at Zuko's long, hard and weeping manhood.

"Either you're going to make love to me, or I'm going to make love to you" growled Toph in frustration as she broke the kiss.

"By all means" Zuko breathed, smiling at his clearly sexually frustrated wife before moaning as he felt himself being enveloped by her warm, slick folds.

"Agni, Oma, and Shu! Zuko, why are you so huge?" Toph moaned as she slowly adjusted to his size, slowly rocking herself onto his hips.

"The better to fill you with, my nymph" Zuko groaned as Toph began to rock her hips onto his more vigorously.

"Mmmmhhhhh….ahhh. Zuko. Zuko. Zuko." Toph moaned out without inhibition as she felt Zuko thrusting his hips upwards, alternating his thrust patterns with hers.

"Zuko…harder…faster…harder" Toph panted, now slamming herself down faster and harder as she felt close to her climax.

"Agni, Toph" Zuko choked out as he too increased his pace, and marveled at the beauty writhing on him; her long, ebony hair disheveled and clinging to her glistening toned body, erratically moving in time with his; egging him onto his own release.

"Z-z-zuko, ah…I'm…c-close…ah…ahh…ahh…ahh…Ahhhhhh!" Toph cried out, her walls tightly closing in a vice-like grip around Zuko, milking Zuko within her tight confines.

"Agni, Toph…so tight …so...so…uuggghhhh" Zuko choked out as he climax into Toph, releasing steady streams of his cum into her. After moments of riding out each other's climaxes, Toph collapsed onto Zuko, still connected intimately.

"I...I've missed you…" Toph whispered as they both caught their breathes.

"I've missed you, too" Zuko said as he draped an arm around Toph's slim waist, resting his head on top of hers.

"I sometimes wish we lived together…" Toph trailed on, yawning a bit as her head rested on Zuko's broad chest.

"I do too, but the Fire Nation needs me, you, and everyone else to help with reparations and restoring order. Although we lived apart from each other, know that I only love you, Toph Bei Fong, and that one day we will live together, and we will spend our nights and days like this" Zuko whispered to her before feeling her nuzzle closer to him, and hearing the light breathing of sleep emit from her nose and mouth.

"One day we will be together."

* * *

(A/N): Hope you've enjoyed this. It's a bit fluffy but mostly a pwp? I'm not quite sure, but I hope you've enjoyed this. Please review/critique (I know I have terrible grammar), and please no flames or reports. Thank you.


End file.
